It Started Out With a Kiss
by SebastiansManifestation
Summary: ...How did it end up like this? dumb janeroxy femslash oneshot pwp mentioned janejake yeah enjoy


**A/N: I don't own any of the characters mentioned below, nor do I own** **Homestuck.**

okay psa this is really bad because i literally just kind of keysmashed it out during study hall so yeah sorry

Dedicated to paintedmarionette uwu~ xx

* * *

They were fooling around.

Nothing serious.

Just teasing each other.

They laughed and hugged each other and rolled around on the floor like idiots.

They were so innocent.

Jane and Jake had been together for a few weeks and Roxy loved to tease her about it; throwing kissy faces at her and sprawling on the floor wailing, "Oh, woe is me! My little Janey has run off with a man!"

Nothing serious.

Teasing.

This is how it was on the Friday afternoon at Jane's house. Roxy was giving Jane fish-lips and laughing about stupid teenage things. It was then that Roxy surprised her, leaning forward, pretending to kiss her.

It was right about then when Jane was leaned forward, laughing with her eyes shut.

It was then when their lips collided with a cliche spark. This wasn't supposed to happen.

What also wasn't supposed to happen was them continuing to kiss, opening their mouths with unknown hungry as fireworks shot of behind their eyes and lighting shot from every part of them that touched. Each graze of a finger, each reconnection of lips, and it shocked Roxy's system when Jane suddenly ground her hips against the other girl's. The two froze, their eyes snapping open and their mouths separating quickly.

"Roxy I-" Jane stuttered, the situation suddenly coming to focus. Her hands were brought in front of her chest defensively. This was so foreign, unexpected, and terribly wrong.

However, the blonde girl smiled softly, taking the other's hand in hers. She lowered her head slightly to whisper into her friend's ear:

"Don't tell Jake." She cut the sentence off with a harsh consonant, bringing her teeth to spread into a wicked grin and latch onto her heiress' ear, pulling so it stretched before releasing it.

Jane's blue eyes grew to saucers and she opened her mouth to reply, but at the fierce bite she found herself groaning loudly. A pale cool hand covered her mouth as Roxy put her lips to her neck, kissing softly before biting, mouthing, and sucking red marks along the other girl's collar bone, neck, and shoulder. Jane was whining and mewling into the blonde's hand, and the sounds got louder as pressure was increased.

Her breath caught as she felt the slim fingers of Roxy's free hand slide down her finger to her leggings. One finger slipped to her crotch and stroked the moistened area, dragging and pushing with circular motions. Jane panted heavily,the lack of air from Roxy's hand and the pleasure shooting through her body made her dizzy.

Almost as if she had heard, Roxy released Jane's mouth, letting her gasp before closing it again, this time with her lips. The now free hand travelled up underneath Jane's shirt, grinning as her bra unclasped and her breasts were free to fondle and play with. The other hand had moved its petting up to the hem of Jane's pants, softly stroking at the top as if asking permission.

Jane pulled her lips away from Roxy's, panting with her eyes locked with the other's through fogged glasses. They smiled. And Jane whispered, "Please."

Roxy visibly shivered and arched her back slightly at the neediness in her friend's voice. Immediately she grunted, "Fuck, Janey, you're hot." Before crashing their lips together again, feeling the sparks travel over every inch of skin. Their teeth clashed a few times and it was incredibly clumsy and perfect.

With the approval, Roxy finally moved her fingers down under Jane's pants and underwear. The foreign hand cause Jane to throw her head back, letting it hit the wall as she moaned. She used her shaking hands to encircle Roxy's neck, kissing along her jawline as the girl dipped her fingers in and out of Jane's hole. It was slick and easy to work with, so Roxy easily scissored in two fingers, curling and twisting them inside of Jane, who worked at Roxy's neck and whined her approval.

They remained locked together, biting, sucking, thrusting, until Jane had spent herself far too many times, and Roxy's hand was cramped as her breath raggedly fell.

With a few final touches and kisses, Roxy removed her hand completely and pushed against the other, letting them slide into a sweaty heap on the floor, breathing into each other before slowing drifting into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
